Infinite Stars
by Zeal Amethyst
Summary: The story began as the four little ponies accidentally released Nightmare Moon from her prison with their new found magic. Now they have to enrolled as a student in a magic academy to learn more about their magic. They must encounter obstacles such as villains, student counsels and school life to get through to their life.
1. Chapter 1: Foal's Play

**Hello! Everybody! This will be my first story about my OC's childhood, so I'm not surprised if there's mistakes everywhere but please tell me if there's one okay? Please enjoy reading and thank you. Okay on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: FIM or any other OCs mention in this story. I only own my OC, Zeal Amethyst. And that's all it.**

**3 … 2 … 1 … ACTION!**

Chapter 1: Foal's Play

He was born with a gifted heart but the world itself was filled with madness. He was in the age of 7 years old. The little unicorn had been gone through so much cruelty ever since he was given birth to a happy family but the memories inside him was tightly seal with something more powerful than any pony could possess. But that didn't end his joyful heart by the world's wrath.

[Zeal's POV]

I saw a bright light from my eyelids in my sleep. After waking up, I found myself sleeping in an alley near the street. Slowly getting up from the side a large green trash can I can feel newspapers sliding down my fur. In front of me I saw an old earth pony was leaning on the brick wall while sleeping. I guess he's been taking care of me while I was sleeping. Someday I want to repay him.

Then I slowly sneak my way through the alleyway without making a sound. After a few minutes of walking away from the alleyway and as soon as I wandered around, reading some daily newspaper at the bookstore. I found out the name of the town and it's called Tall Tale. So far all the pony folks I met were all cranky and mean to me but not these two Pegasus ponies I yet meet. They're delivering newspapers this early morning. Then came to a stop by the time they saw me watching them and gets closer to my attention.

I met a male Pegasus first and he was a little taller than me but around the same age; he had a sky blue mane and tail, bluish-grey coat and dark marine eyes as he looks like a very tough colt. Despite his looks, he was flying with his little sister; she had a light pink mane and tail, light reddish-grey coat and red-rose eyes. They don't look like they're having trouble delivering in the streets and it looks like they know this place better than I do because I don't even know how I got here. The brother politely asked me.

As I told everything I knew from earlier today until now. It's hard to imagine how they're going through to believe me or not. Then the old pony from the alley came to us and he said that I wasn't even try to lie. He saw me got teleported near him last night while I was still unconscious. "Now you believe me? Because other ponies in this town, doesn't believe a word I said that I don't remember anything" I tried to speak as real as possible.

"So what you're saying is the truth. Then let me ask you something. Do you know who, what or where did you come from?" The older Pegasus started to show some believing. I was desperately thinking who I was then it came to me. Zeal, Zeal was the first name and Amethyst was the last. "Okay. I can barely remember who I am and my name is Zeal Amethyst and I'm a unicorn" they made an obvious look on their face, the fact that they could see my horn sticking out of my head.

"But that's just it and nothing more. I swear on Celestia's crown that I don't know where I came from" I really need somepony to believe in me. "So Blinkie. Would the two of you kindly help this here young pony? I'm just too old for this kind of stuff" said the old pony to them and the blue Pegasus told him this "Sure thing Mr. Walnut. We can't leave a pony like him alone and why not? It'll be fun" He smiled at Mr. Walnut after he thanks Blikie and went back to the alley.

Blinkie faced to his sister. "Winkie you wouldn't mind bringing him back to the clubhouse and told him to stay until we finish our morning deliveries". His sister looks like she's about to burst but brought a sigh instead. "Okay brother. You coming Zeal?" she stopped flying halfway to the park. "I… uh... Okay." I was nervous and afraid a little while she was silently guiding me to this clubhouse.

We arrived at a big tree in a park. The clubhouse they were talking about was hiding inside the bushy branches. A small lift was lower down from the bottom of the bush for me to get on it. It was spacious in here. There's two sealed window, a small table and a light bulb hanging at the centre of the room. Winkie told me to wait here after they finish they're job. It took them a half hour to finish their work.

After some interrogations and discussing later, and not too long ago we become friends as the Pegasus siblings took him in as their brother, well, somewhere in the middle of those two siblings because I could only remember my name but not my age. The brother could only think that I was younger than him but older than his sister so I was around 7-10 years old.

The twins told me how they end up living in this clubhouse. Before they got here, they lived in a normal house together with their parents but their family was not very well-known to this town. One year later their house was burnt down due to a mere accident. The twin somehow manages to survive in the fire. But the twins couldn't stop thinking that somepony did it.

About a month ago, they both found an abandoned clubhouse in a park. Blinkie Swirlwind and Winkie Swirlwind were the names of the two siblings. Living happily together, after day and night but no one seems to bother taking them into custody at least one day they're lives changed after I came to them. The three us played and worked all day and night to kill time as we were trying to fix my amnesia problem. But nothing was working in every way.

The siblings asked a particular question about my Cutie Mark. I don't have one yet like the siblings do. They got their Cutie Mark after they help many ponies around as they could in Tall Tale; both of them have the same heart-shaped clouds. They would gladly help any pony as they fly around the town.

Everyday, we all had a great time playing together, having launch and helping other ponies. Blinkie even help the Old cranky bakery mare so he can have bits as a return for helping her deliveries. Not to mention she's always cranky to everypony but somehow I could tell that she had a good heart from the inside. So everything went perfectly fine.

Until that night, we all slept in early from all the day's hard work. But something was out of the ordinary happened at that night. A dim light coming from the outside of the clubhouse's window and it was enough to break my sleep. "Blinkie…Blinkie! Wake Up!" I desperately waking up Blinkie whiles he was half asleep. "Huh? Wha-? Zeal? I thought we'd agreed working tomorrow morning?" Blinkie was half awake as he rubs his eyes. "No not that, I mean there's something coming right at us, Look!" I was holding his face with my left hoof as I point my right to the window.

It only took him a few seconds to see it clearly because he had very sharp eyes for a Pegasus. "Oh?" he yawns a little "That's just an ice…wait… an ice?" Blinkie was stunned after seeing it clearly as possible. It was coming right for us. Blinkie tries to wake his sleepy sister. But as soon as she was all awake, she realized it too what was going on in the sky.

Every seconds passed, the ice grew bigger and closer. We all panicked and tried to run out of the clubhouse. But it was too late, the massive ice made a direct hit from the roof. And simultaneously my horn starts to glow and work its magic. My eyes were glowing in light-magenta. In split second, my magic creates a large solid-magic above us. Closely resembles a hoof because we could see gears and bolts joining together from metal parts, all made by my magic into a gigantic hoof.

The robotic hoof then clashes with the massive chunk of ice which creates a large crashing sound upon impact. What I didn't realize, I was singing a lullaby and I could feel the hoof's strength was coming from my singing. It pierced thought the ice, scattering it to pieces. Now the clubhouse was falling apart from the impact. Making us fall straight to the ground. But the giant hoof made a quick turn, catching us from the side as it flew below before the scattered ice could squash us like bugs.

[Captain POV]

Then a few minutes after hearing that crash, my stallions arrived at the incident. All they could find was some busted woods and shattered pieces of ice lying near a fallen tree. Then, I came after their arrived. I was born with a fierce look and it was making my stalls gets serious and scared. None of them were brave enough to put up a fight with my glare except for one.

"What's the situation here?" I pointed out one of my stallions; the newbie stepped forward and answered bravely. "Sir, it seems that there has been a fallen mass of ice around this area" As the young blue Pegasus investigates the broken tree which where a clubhouse were suppose to be. "But the ice itself was somehow annihilated by something else, something more powerful than the ice", looking at his surroundings, chunks of ice were shattered all over the place.

"Good work Blast" I was amazed by his action as he salutes to me. "Yes Sir" Blast return their captain's appreciation. Blast is a newly graduated soldier from training camp he finished a month ago. He was the only Pegasus who can bear my looks. He doesn't look at other ponies differently and apparently he looks other ponies more equally, no matter how they look or act, he respects a pony for being hard-worker and has a great heart.

I took my time to think and observe the ice to where it's was fallen. Looking out at the mountains and I came to a conclusion. "These must been the works of those snow giants, but why would they do such a thing" I said it as my stallions made blank expressions. "Unless somepony must be an idiot or crazy enough to hike those mountains at this hour" there a little annoyed and anger tone as said to them which made them shivers in fear.

I called out Gash, my dragon partner with a whistle. "Gash, write down what am I going to say and send it to HQ. Got it?" Gash ready his quill to write on a piece of scroll. "I need a few stallions to investigate the Smokey Mountains if there's any trouble-making pony, anything or even a clue by tomorrow morning. Also, send a dragon or two for any report and bring some emergency packs too. From your Captain; Starlight Grumps". The white dragon takes a note on every word the captain spoke and burns the scroll with blue flames. Ashes from the scroll were then sent to HQ.

**And … CUT!**

**Well that was surprisingly long for a first chapter, well I couldn't help it myself to type what's comes in my mind. If you read it this far, then what's more special than that. You're awe-some and thanks for reading too. See you in the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Discovery

**Hey there everyone and welcome to my second chapter. Recently I just learned something new from my friend Paarzival about details *Note:His story is awesome. Go ahead and check'em out* And this is the results of my work and hope you like it. Okay on with the story!**

**3 ... 2 ... 1 ... ACTION!**

Chapter 2: Strange Discovery

Knowing that Zeal had lost his memories but somehow manage to make friends with somepony he just met. But ever since Zeal shown one of his unknown side, will his friends ever trust him again after seeing him used his monstrous magic? In this chapter shows a little unique side of him than a normal pony would have.

[Zeal POV]

It feels so relaxing when you get use to flying around on a gigantic humongous mechanical hoof. I'd never thought of anything like this when it comes to saving my friends at that time. The twins were still surprised and shocked when I saved them from that giant ice. I surprised myself too and how I can make this giant hoof by myself. There's so much magic flowing though my body to the end of my horn, not to mention that I sang a lullaby that made this hoof stronger. Right now I'm not singing or anything but this hoof seems to be moving by its own.

By the looks of it, the hoof seems to be slowing down and I could see below us was the top part of the junkyard. When I think about it, the three of us always played here when we don't have any work for the pony folks. But why is it bringing us here? And why are the siblings aren't showing any scared or horrified expression on their face by this here giant hoof? Then I asked them with a curious look, "Why aren't you guys scared of me? My eyes are still glowing and made this giant hoof with my magic" They both stared at each other then looking back and brought a smile to me.

"Isn't it obvious Zeal? You saved us from that ice. You're not a bad pony just because you have strange powers. We're your friends Zeal" Blinkie said with a big smile on his face. "Yeah, you're a hero Zeal. Our hero! " Winkie added as she flew herself to me and made me blushed like mad, didn't think that she would do this in front of her brother, but he's just smiling there. By the time the hoof is closing in to the surface of the mountain of junks, it slowly disappears into stars as my eyes turns back to normal. The three of us landed safely on our four hooves on some sort of metal scrap. Then something surprised me, both of the twins shoots as many questions at me.

"Why didn't you tell us about your powers?" "How can you sing so well? " "What happened to you back there?" "How can that hoof moves?" "Why did you bring us here?" Then I interrupted them before any more questions came out of their mouth. "Can you guys stop questioning me and let me think for a sec?" I said with a little annoy tone because I don't know how to answer them myself. "First off, I didn't know my magic could do something like that and how did I sing so well and how the hoof moved by itself and lastly why it brought us here". But then I remembered why I saved them back then.

What I'm about to say is kind of cheesy. While putting all my thoughts together as clear as possible, I smiled at them. "Maybe I know why all that happened. Whenever something's horrible ever happened to my friends, all I ever thought was saving them" my horn sparks a little as I continued to tell them. "We already know that silly. Why do you think we're not scared of you now?" Winkie said cheerfully.

"Thinking that friends will always be there for you, it felt really warm inside", then my horn glows in purple light, slowly charging its way through. "Because being a friend with you guys is the best and nothing could stand between us ever again" at that moment my horn lets out a ray of bright purple beam into the midnight sky. The light shines throughout the gloomy junkyard and seen by many town ponies, making them gazed in awe.

Four pillars of light simultaneously rises in Equestria at the very different places on that same night. I can see the other three lights from here; Light green, dark blue, white lights that shines whole night. Just a few minutes later, all four lights fade away into the dark night.

Then I realize that both Blinkie and Winkie are staring at me in confused. "What's that all about?" Blinkie said with a raised brow. "I have no idea but I think something's going to happen" knowing that I shot a light out of nowhere made me a little nervous. "Can we get down from here before somepony gets hurt…" The second I took a step forward, I was losing my sight as I felt very weak all of the sudden and made me fall down to the ground. Darkness covers everything I see.

[Captain's POV]

I was stunted to see that a beam of light firing near out town but somehow it felt real warm inside me just seeing that light. But after a while, I disturb myself by the curiosity of that light. Looking out for a way to get to that light. I used my horn to teleport to the nearest building. By the third time I teleported myself in one of the buildings. I figured it was coming directly from the junkyard.

Not a moment to waste, I sprint my way to the light before it disappear, I teleport every edge of the building from one building to one another. Coming closer, I saw three little ponies are on the tallest mountain of junks. That purple unicorn one was the one who fired that light and I could feel so much magic flowing from him by standing here.

As the light fades away, purple stood there like nothing happened. Without warning, the little guy fell down until one of his friends saved him. I came rushing to that direction, jumping down the building and safely landed with my teleportation then start running to those three little ponies.

[Blinkie POV]

It was the scariest thing I'd ever seen in my life that my one friend passed out in front of me. Before he could slam his head to the ground, I spring into action, quickly jumping forward to reach out Zeal's head with my hooves and made a safe landed. "Zeal! What's wrong buddy?!" holding his head towards to me and Winkie. Then I sighed in relieve the moment he breathes and smile in his sleeps. How is he even doing that? But never mind that as I look at my crying little sister and I knew what I have to say to her. "It's okay now Winkie, he's just sleeping. See?"

"Really? *sniff*" she said as she hold back her cries. It was hard for me too you know. Then thinking more carefully, I told Winkie to hold Zeal for a moment while I try to find help. By the time I flew above them. A unicorn stallion, wearing a golden armor, was sprinting and teleporting his way to us. I assumed that he is one of the Guard of Tall Tale.

He could help us carry Zeal to the hospital with his big body. "Heeey! We're over here!" Shouting out as loud as I can because he was puzzled by the maze-like junkyard. He looked at my way and nodded and then teleported in front of Winkie and Zeal. Slowly descends my way to and My Dear Celestia, he's freaking huge. Bigger than any stallion I met in my life.

"Mister? Will you help us here? My friend here passed out after he blasted something out of his horn" with that being said as nice as possible because he had a face of a fierced manticore. "Sure kid" he said in a calm voice. And so I guided him to where Zeal is lying down.

Me, Winkie and the Unicorn beside me, froze as we all see a light emits from Zeal's blank flank. I think this is the first time in history of Tall Tale that my friend created something very special. It started to show its appearance; a heart first appeared in a flash and still glows Zeal's flank, secondly it shows a music note? It's the one from the first part of a music script and it was on the middle part of the heart, lastly was a small gear appeared on the top right corner of the heart.

Not one pony moved a muscle after somepony broke the silence and was coming from behind us. We all turned to the voice. I think their his guards but they wore silver armor. I realized that this here's guard is different than them. "Umm mister? Just what kind of guard are you?" turning to him with a raise brow. He didn't turn to me and said "I'm their captain, the name's Captain Starlight, sorry for the late introduction" As I was about to say anything about him, I interrupt myself if I don't introduce myself to him as well.

"My name is Blinkie Swirlwind and this filly is my little sister; Winkie Swirlwind" looking at Zeal's sleeping body " The one she's holding is Zeal Amethyst" The captain observed the sleeping one, as he point his horn to Zeal's. "What are you doing?" He cut in my question "Don't worry I'm just checking him in" His horn glows in sky blue, a few seconds later. His horn got zapped by Zeal's purple magic as he back away his head from Zeal's lifeless horn.

"Ow! That hurts" He rubs his scorched horn while saying in an irritated tone. "But I think he'll be fine for now, by the time I checked on his nerve system and mind are okay. The problem is his magic. It was a Tartarus strong of an Alicorn's magic. Why does this little unicorn have so much magic in him?" Whoa! I didn't expect he'd say something like that. But I felt relieve to hear that he's okay.

"What?! " My sister and I shout in unison. "B-b-b-but how? Even though he shots out that light, he still have that much magic?" I asked him while he had that blank expression on his face. "I wish I knew the answer, but for now we have to take him to the hospital" He levitated Zeal and gently put on his back. "Come closer to me. I'll use a teleportation spell to the nearest Hospital" We stand closely to him as his horn made a spark sound and instantly made a blue spark around us.

We're at the entrance of a large hospital. All the lights were out except the counter. We slowly walked in the hospital and let Starlight do the talking to the nurse and she calls somepony in a phone. A doctor brought a wheelchair for Zeal. "We'll be taking care of him while you're away" the nurse pony told Starlight. "I'm afraid I can't leave him alone. He own a strong magic that not even unicorn doctor can't have it under control, so I'll be staying by his side" Starlight gave the nurse his serious face as if he was going to take down a bear or two. "O-o-okay understood but what about this two?" she was really scared now and it looks like she's gonna run. I feel sorry for her for what she's going through now.

"They're coming with me because they're friends with that purple unicorn. Do you understand?" Starlight could have said it in a calmer tone you know? She was getting paler and said in a scared tone "Y-y-y-yes Sir!" "Good. We'll have plenty of time to talk tomorrow but it looks like it's already this late and you guys need some sleep" Starlight told me and my sister while following Zeal to his room.

[Zeal POV]

It was a very dark place the moment I open my eyes, looking out to the space in front of me. The last thing I saw was my two friends looking at me as I fall on something soft. But now I have no clue on what's going on now because I was standing in the darkness and felt the emptiness. No sadness, no happiness, nothing.

As I start to take a walk down to nothingness, nothing happened. Then I pick up the pace to see if anything changes. All I can see is three small lights coming from my front, 10 o'clock and 2 o'clock. It looks like we're going to crash to each other if we keep on running. My heart keeps telling me to see them as soon as possible.

As we walk closer to each other and I barely can see their faces and almost have the same body figure as mine. They're just colored lights; green, white, dark blue. The same light I saw when I shoot out my beam of light. If they're made of lights, I realized that I was made of lights too, a purple one.

Then after a while, we all form a circle and not a single sound was made. Then the white light said in a calm young voice. "Are you all not afraid that I am the only pony around?" Whoa, I bet he didn't realize that he was made of light too. "Umm, actually you're one of us. I think" I said being the obvious one. "Mother of Celestia, what have I become?!" he showed a little about himself for being slow.

The Dark blue lights burst into laughing but the green one stayed silence. Now the real question came out of my mouth. "So who are you ponies?" the white light said as calm after he recover from his surprised while the dark blue light tried to catch his or her breathe. "Let me introduce myself, my name is H- R- of the White Wings." "What the?" All of us froze. "Let me try. Z-, I can't say my name too" Something is blocking my voice after the first letter Z.

"Then how about mine?" I can hear her girly voice coming from the blue light. I couldn't tell whether it's a colt or a filly. "The name's S- R-. Hmm, nothings seem to work here. Got any ideas?" After we all thought the same way why we're like this. Then a ray of moonlight beamed above us and sees a bluish-black coated Pegasus descending down towards us and we all stay quiet until her land. Then when I realize something, this Pegasus had a horn too.

I thought alicorns were the princesses that ruled in Equestria. My little heart was beating like crazy when she's almost reached the ground. I even sweat myself when I was made of light. Then thinking thoroughly, a bow would always make a best fit to greet a princess. As she slowly landed, I bent down my head to her but what I didn't realized was my twisted hooves made me face-planted the black solid surface.

It was embarrassing for me to bow like that. Two ponies in this room laugh at me while the princess and the green light only chuckled. So the green light is a filly, and her voice was pretty cute how graceful it sounds. They all eventually stop laughing as the princess helped me to get back on my four hoofs with her hoof. I don't want to be rude but as she help me stood I backed a little to know that I'm not that good with mares.

"Have thou not needed thy help?" she said in confused. "No, it's not that, it's just that I'm a little shy when I'm around mares or fillies" I can feel a strange aura coming from both the green and the blue light as they looked at my way because of what I just said. "Do not fear my dear Z-, I, Princess Luna promise not to harm thou" I thought she knew what I meant. "I don't think you're- wait you're Princess Luna?" Well excuse me for realizing that name was very familiar.

"That is correct. Why thou asked?" the white pony answered her instead of me "We may heard of you from a pony's tale. And the only princess here is Princess Celestia and Princess Cadence" He's right. I heard things about her from Blinkie's story telling. That she was imprisoned into the moon by her sister. But how can she talk to us now? Then another thing popped in my head. How did she know my name?

After a long story about how the story was going. She couldn't believe to what she is listening to the white pony's story. After that she sounded more relieve. "M-my…my sister didn't forget about me. After all this years" A single tear shed down to her cheek. I couldn't help myself but wipe it off with my light hoof. "Thank you Z-" after saying that, I asked her a question that I wanted to know. "Say? How did your highness knows my name?" now I was just plain curious.

"I known your entire name after you four released your magic to the sky" Now that I think about it I did shot my magic to the skies. "Four magic of different kinds; bravery, cheerful, passion and trustworthy" Hearing those four words made me remember something but it was too fuzzy and cloudy inside my head. But I ignored it as Princess Luna continued "You four represent all these elements from deep inside thou self and surely would meet each other by fate"

I think I understand a little that why we can't say our name and show our faces here. We can meet each other in some other times, maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Then she came to an end of her speech. "My sister will not ignore such event that had happened that night, Thy Is sure that she would do something about it and finally it is time for me to leave now, the sun will rise within a few minute, but before I leave, I want you all to remember this. A friend is the most powerful thing that you will ever posses" she said with a gentle smile, promising us that we all are meant to be friends.

She then raises herself up to the dim light above. "Farewell my little ponies, this may be the last thing you'd ever seen the last of me" The last part made me curious, 'the last thing we'd ever see her'. Before I could asked her something, she vanished into the light. Then the entire place is lightening up by the sunrise. We all just stood there until all of us were swallowed by the light.

"I can't wait to see you all again" the blue light said very joyful as if it was our birthday. "So do I, even if this was our first meeting" the white one said, I was still wondering how is he even talking like that. I'll keep that in mind. "Me three" Now that's the first thing I heard from the green light talking. She had the calmest voice from the rest of us. Very calm, just like Winkie. "How about you purple friend?" The white one asked me out of nowhere.

"I, Err, I'm not that open or cool for somepony get to know with" they all sigh except the green one. "But now it looks like I really want you guys to be my friends" I said it to turn their frown upside-down. "Heh, you're one funny pony aren't you?" the blue one giggle and said sarcastically. The other two agreed to it. The room then cleared out by the sunrise and our body blended along with it.

"Well see ya'll later alligator" she disappears first as she gave us her salutation, "Farewell friends" then followed by the white one. Now that leaves two more to go. "Excuse me Z" she turns to my direction. "Do you believe in your friends? Even if something ever happen to them you'll still be friends with them" she asked a very odd question to me. Then I nodded, "Yes, yes I do" Despite her being the smallest here, I could almost see her smile. We both came to an end to our little talk as we disappear together.

**And ... CUT!**

**I think thats all for today now folks. Now that wasn't so bad wasn't it? But in the future, things does get it bit ugly. This story doesn't have to be a happy now does it? So leave a review to let me know if there's anything wrong or a compliment if you like. Okay! See you in the next chapter!**

**Oh! almost forgot. I'll be accepting OCs from you guys for those who want to have their OC still learning in this new academy in the future. OC are open for everyone. I just need some description of your OC, what's he/she will be learning/training for and it's open for any kind of ponies(except Alicorn because their suppose to be perfect and powerful) from night ponies to changlings.**


	3. Chapter 3: Revalation

**So far there's only a few people liking this story but I don't mind as long as I can write you guys about my story. I wanna thank Swift Lightning for helping me check my grammar and his story is awesome. And almost forgot in the last chapter I did say something about OC submission for the upcoming story.**

**I just need the description of your OC, reason/purpose for attending an academy as a young student and most importantly species.(Alicorns doesn't count because they're already perfect and powerful but they can be accepted if there's a reason behind them)**

**With that being said, let get on with the story!**

**3 ... 2 ... 1 ... ACTION!**

Chapter 3: Revalation

Zeal never doubt a friend's trust as long a pony is willing to befriends with him. No matter how they look or act, he'll always find a way to gain that trust. In this chapter, there will be a backstory about the twin's secret selves and a mysterious team of villain will be lurking in the shadows.

[Zeal POV]

Slowly waking up in my sleep, I was sleeping on a soft cushion and something was pressing on my chest. My eyes are still drowsy and hardly could see anything. So I lift my hoof on it; it felt very smooth like mane. To add my curiosity, it was sleeping on top of me. Waking up on what was pressing me. It was Winkie sleeping very close to me and I could see Blinkie is sleeping on the side his head on the bed. Wait... a bed?

As I look around the room, we're all in a hospital. Two beds are arranged from my right sides. Three more beds were in front of me facing us. There are curtains for each bed and nurse ponies checking in and out of the room. Everything seems peaceful but as Winkie woke herself up from her sleep while rubbing her drowsiness off her face, tears starts running down her cheek while she looked at me in the eyes.

"Zeal!" she cried her way to me, hugging me so close to my side which made me blushed in bright red. "W-w-winkie?! What's wrong?" I shuttered myself. Her shouts made her brother wide awake from his sleep. He was surprised too, just to see me in perfect condition. "Zeal! You're okay!? Do you know how much we worried about you?" He was walking his way to me. "I'm sorry guys. Did I cause so much trouble?" feeling bad because I just fainted in front of my two best friends, of course I caused that much trouble.

Not to mention that I can see Blinkie's disappointed face as he walk closer to me, I was ready for Blinkie's 'hoof-bump' on the head. Every time Winkie and I caused trouble to somepony, we get the hoof-bump. But this time it was different, he hug me instead and leaves me in confusion. "Don't ever do something like that ever again. You hear me Zeal" He whispered next to me and I replied with a nod.

"Hate to break this special moment little ponies but there's patients here that gets a little carried away" Only Blinkie break his hug from me, leaving Winkie hugging me all to herself like her own pony-doll. Looking at where the pony talked to us. He was sitting on a chair right next to my bed and he was big. I didn't realize he was there because he blends in with the walls. He had a weak white coat and a dark silver mane and tail. His eyes are devilishly looking in dark red color.

I can feel my stomach trembles with fear but somehow I can tell he's good from the inside. Then remembering back to what he said before. Two patients just like me were in front of me and were smiling and one of them is blowing their nose with a tissue. I couldn't imagine how embarrassing it feels when someone was watching the scene. I could just shove myself in with the sheet of the bed, just to hide my brightly red colored face from them. But Winkie kept me from doing it.

"Oh my Celestia. I forgot to mention that this captain here helped us brought you here." Blinkie reminded me. "If that's so then thank you so very much. Mister-?" He continued my line as he introduced himself. "Just call me Sir Starlight. I'm Starlight Grumps, Captain of the Royal guards of Tall Tale." Wow, didn't see this one coming. I thought he was just a normal guard around here, turns out he wasn't.

"So I'd been told that you're the one who shot that weird light, I presume?" Starlight shot out a question and made me a bit nervous. Blinkie stood up in front of me to block Starlight's view. "Y-yes? Yes I did" getting ready for another round of his questions. "Well kid, not much like that happens around here. Everypony's gonna remember that incredible show you made- What is she doing over there?" Looking to what he was talking about, Winkie was still hugging me.

"Oh? She just missed him. A lot" Blinkie smirks behind my back. "He's like a brother to us. Even though we're not blood related but it felt just right." He added a little of our secret. "A brother huh…wait could you two be the missing twin Pegasi?" Starlight looked very odd as he remembered something in his mind. "Say what now?" Blikie questioned him in confused.

"Like I said, twin Pegasi. A year ago, an old friend of mine got his house burnt down by some sort of accident and that leaves" he sadly sigh to us. "two bodies in the scene. But what we do know that their children could still be alive somewhere" When I saw Blinkie and Winkie was about to cry in pain, I reach out to them and holding their hoofs together. "Go ahead and cry my little ponies. I have decided on the behalf of Celestia's crown that I'll be your legal guardian" I have no idea where this is going but as I look at the siblings go wide-eyed at Starlight. I know this is something just for them.

"B-but we don't even know you. We just met you last night" Winkie asked the big stallion up-front. "I know you would say something like that. I knew your parent a long time ago. Your father's name is Gust Swirlwind and your mother's name is Breeze Swirlwind" He even knows their parents secret names, the twin told me about it and only me. "How did you-" Blinkie was cut by him "Their secret names that nopony should really know about? And yes I know exactly why" I really thought that he just read my mind just then but I didn't get the last part why they keep it a secret. Yeah exactly why?

Starlight walks closer to us as he was going to tell us a secret. "Recently, there had been many criminal cases going on in Equestria and the only evil organizations would have the guts to do those cases are the Black Dragon"

Something's really messed up around here so I asked him this. "Why would they do such a thing to everypony? We haven't done anything wrong at all" "Yeah we get that a lot. But all we could found out about them was their goals; all they wanted was money, trying to take over Equestria and gaining more power by joining them from every kind of race with an evil purpose" He was being very serious, even looking at his angry eyes send a shiver up my spine.

Taking this opportunity, we put up a front. We all gathered to hear the rest of the story. "They had been doing this stuff for so long that even the princesses couldn't do a thing about it. Ponies were blinded by furious and sadness to the princesses and they would anything to stop them by themselves. Just like your parents did, Blinkie" He looked at both of the twins.

"You had a pair of wonderful parents. I couldn't believe my own eyes when I saw that they had a special talent when they're together" Blinkie shook his head in confusion and Winkie went wide-eyed. Then Blinkie asked him "What special talent? We know they have their talents from working in a weather factory. Did they?" I was trilled with curiosity to know more about their parent's life.

"Well it does have something to do with their Cutie Mark because I'm the one who helped them to get their Cutie Mark. Did you two know how they got their cutie Marks?" The twins shake their heads together.

"Since you don't know then I'll tell you. Your parents are true geniuses. They can do the impossible and with my help, they can summons wind-type monsters from another world. Take Windigos as an example of those monsters" Blinkie had a blank expression for a while then came to an amazed how his parent can do something like that but Winkie had trouble understanding. "That's sounds awesome!" Blinkie shouts in excitement to him. "It does. But when ponies have great powers they also have great responsibilities. That's when the Black Dragons came looking for your parents to learn more about these monsters but they refuse to take a no for an answer"

"Earth ponies, Pegasi and Unicorns in the council feared that it was too powerful for them to handle the Black Dragon until Princess Celestia came to a decision for the Swirlwind family" he said it in a depress tone. "What did the princess told you?" Blinkie asked him out of nowhere. "I really thought it was irresponsible for the princess to make a decision to hide the Swirlwind in Tall Tale but those damn Black Dragon are.. bucking.. everywhere!" he slammed his hoof to the nearest table.

Now everything went silent until the nurse gives Starlight a warning that this is a hospital. He gave an embarrass look at the nurse. Then he clears out his throat "As I was saying. The Black Dragon followed your family ever since you two were born because they know that your parent's magic was passed down to you two. Now the two of you processes your parent's magic" Then both the twins were in to more surprise than they heard about their parent's name.

"But we don't use magic like unicorns do" Blinkie points out the truth. "But not you two, with a flinch of a unicorn's magic. You can control a wind-type monster at your Pegasus level when you're together" After a short explanation from Starlight to the twins. I can't imagine how powerful their magic was compare to mine. But my magic is much different then theirs to begin with. A normal unicorn can magically levitate objects with their horns. But for me, I pick up objects with solid magic. I create purple solid materials with my magic for my daily uses.

"Now that's final. I didn't come here to have the Swirlwind case to discuss. The reason I came here was him" Starlight look his way to me. So much for the story he told us. "About the magic you shot last night. Investigators recently discovers that your magic has the same level of the strongest unicorn ever lived. So powerful, it could almost reach the princess's magic in Equestria" My jaws drop and so does the twins.

It can't be true. Maybe I misheard him. "You wouldn't mind repeating that would you?" The room was completely silence again as I asked him in shock. "Now's not the time to joke around kid" Yeah I guess I didn't hear him wrong. "Investigators picked up the magic signal from where you shot that light. That's just leaves trails of magic in the air" he explained to me how my magic is very dedicated and important.

"Even the grand Royal Highness Princess Celestia, confirmed that you and the other three had that magic. She ask her faithful student; Twilight Sparkle to arrange a meeting with the four of you in Canterlot and will be living under her guidance and teaching" he reads out a Royal Scroll with a golden 'C' mark on it.

She wanted to meet us? I wasn't even ready to meet another princess other than Princess Luna. I don't even remember who my parents were or where I lived. Then again something changed my mind. If we meet the princess, maybe they know how to fix my amnesia problem. But what's going to happen to Blinkie and Winkie. I was worried if something might happen to them.

"Can my friends come too?" I hopefully asked Starlight a favor but he doesn't seem to agree to it. "I'm sorry kid, but you're the only authorized pony on the scroll". Blinkie, Winkie and me gave a big sigh. "Don't worry about your friends here. I'm in charged of them while you're away and besides I'll be taking care these two bummers like a guardian would" Starlight gave a fatherly smile to the twins.

The awkward moment was when Starlight grabs both of them with his hooves. I was feeling a little jealous about them having him, but I'll get over it later on as I smiled weakly to them. "Well, I think your carriage is ready. It's right outside the hospital kid" He realized it when he looks out of the window. Two unicorn guards were pulling the carriage, coming in the hospital. While two pegasus guards were guarding the sides of the carriage.

That was very much unexpected for me. I didn't know how to react at that time because it felt very important and nervous to me just by watching them coming through here just for me. "I think it's okay by now that they came here in good shape. I ordered Blast to make a safe trip to Canterlot to send you there" Starlight reminded me another guard to send me there.

"Can my friends come with me?Just to see me go?" I asked him another favor if he doesn't have a problem with it. "I..umm… Well why not? I don't see what's wrong with it. Beside I got things to take care off here before I take the two of you to the Foal's Daycare" I smirked a little when I heard the word Foal. Blinkie's like the oldest here and this month he's already 9 years old.

"So you're already leaving us here? It's only been like a few weeks we'd known each other and I missed you already" "Uh-huh" Blinkie sadly looked at me as Winkie agreed her brother."We're still friends right? That doesn't mean we don't see each other anymore. And one more thing, I'm just a unicorn with a name. If the princesses knows how fix me"

"Then what?" Winkie shot out a quick question. "Well I'm not sure yet but if it's about me and my family. Then I want to know too" I don't know if I'm going to be okay with this but what's choice do I have. Winkie gave a long sigh after taking a deep breathe "Fine, If you say so then I trust you Zeal" now Blinkie agreed her too.

Now's the time for me to face the truth. Whether it's good or bad to know why I lost my memories, I have to know. No. I need to know.

**And ... CUT!**

**Haha! This is just the first part of my original plot of the story but it's still got a long way to go. I'm still short on OC for the students in an academy. Other than my friend's OC(from the internet and real life). Feel free to submit them whenever you want.**

**Okay I'm out of ideas about what I'm going to say. So see you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Enemy at First Sight

**Okay my second part of the story was a bit shorter than I thought. So, I widen up a bit in this chapter. Well then I know that there's only a few OC were submitted to me but I guess it'll do. This chapter is shorter than Chapter 2 and 3 but I'm just submit this anyway. Okay on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: FIM or any other OCs mention in this story. I only own my OC; Zeal Amethyst, Blinkie and Winkie.**

******3 ... 2 ... 1 ... ACTION!**

Chapter 4: Enemy at First Sight

When Zeal was in the middle of confusion about himself. The magic that's in comparison to a princess sounds like outrageous but we'll soon find out why. The Black Dragon was on the move to do their dirty plans again while the gang was still in the hospital.

[Blinkie POV]

This is just great, just great. One of my friends is moving again. There are so many friends I seen here in Tall Tale and most of them left without saying anything. There's only a few of them told me that they got school to go to because of their parent's job. But Zeal was different.

All he did was being friendly and helpful from times to time. He even saved me and my sister from that giant ice and now he's going somewhere else to meet some important ponies than me. I don't want to disrespect the princess or anything. It's just that I heard the Canterlot ponies are all bunch of phonies from a friend of mine living there. They kept looking down on small towns like us.

"Hey Zeal. Did you know there's something different about you?" I asked him if he realizes that he got his Cutie Mark. "Umm no? Why'd you ask?" He has no idea what I'm talking about so I pointed a round mirror I found on the table to him. He walks his way to me from his bed and he gasped as he looks himself in the mirror.

"Isn't that? No way! " He turns his head around and made an excited yet blank expression. "What is it? What is it?" he asked while looking at his Cutie Mark. "That's a heart Zeal" Winkie answered him while I continued her "And a gear. But I have no idea what's this one is" Looking at the last Cutie Mark.

Starlight gave the answer instead. "I think that's what you call a Treble Clef" Zeal still had that blank expression on his face and made me curious. "What's wrong Zeal? Aren't you happy about your Cutie Mark?". "I am. But I'm just confused right now. Why do I have three different Cutie Marks on me and isn't that weird?" He asked all of us at once.

I think I know why. "Hmm maybe I know why you have that gear on you Zeal" As I look at the gear part of his Cutie Mark I remembered he did something special. "You do? Why?" he looked at my way as I gently push him back a little because he was invading my private space. "Whoa there Zeal calm down. Do you remember from the pawnshop? You help him fix a lot of thing while we're there like that music box, jukebox and his favorite old grandfather clock. You don't have any problem fixing them and he was very grateful with your help"

As we all walk our way out of the room and follow Starlight to the registration counter. We continue our talk. "What about the heart?" now he's asking to know about the heart. I don't know anything about that but Winkie answered him for me. "Maybe it's because you help a lot of ponies and other creatures too. Last week I saw you help that little kitten stuck on a tree by climbing it. Why didn't you use your magic instead Zeal?"

"Oh that? Ha-ha I thought nobody saw that." he was pretty much embarrassed. "I wasn't thinking anything if I ever want to help something in trouble" Told you. Now I remembered something hilarious yet heroic thing about him "Hey Zeal, do you remember about the time you saved that puppy from a falling pot. You got yourself hit by the pot instead?" Winkie giggled at Zeal as he frowns at me.

"Yeah I still remember that and does your head still hurt Zeal?" Winkie asked nicely. "Well it doesn't hurt much as long as it didn't smashed on my horn" He looks at his horn checking it if it's okay. Right now We're at the entrance of the hospital after Starlight talk to the doctor at the counter. We can see the carriage through the glass door.

[Zeal POV]

I think it's about time for me to go. There's a guard, waiting inside the carriage and I think that's Blast that Starlight told me about. Walking beside Starlight, the door open and saw a blue Pegasus coming out. There's this weird thing just by looking at this Pegasus. Is it me? Or is he rather looks younger than any guards I seen here. Maybe it's because he's short? I couldn't tell. How old is this pony?

"Is it me? Or is he younger than any guards here?" I asked Starlight and so does the twins. But he just gave us a suspicious smile instead. We just kept on walking to the young Pegasus. As soon we were getting close to him, he gave Starlight his salutes. "Sir, here's the carriage you told me about and it's just 10 minutes late. Should I go get myself 50 push-ups?" even his voice sounds young and more mature. "You don't have to push yourself kid. Just introduce yourself" Starlight moved aside and shows us to this Pegasus. "Yes Sir" He then turns to us. "Hello there. My name is Lucid Blast"

[Zeal POV]

"Lucid Blast huh? Cool name. My name is Zeal Amethyst. Nice to meet you" I finish my intro as I look at Blinkie to continue his. "Oh? Um. My name is Blinkie. Blinkie Swirlwind" He looks at Winkie to continue hers. "And my name is Winkie. Winkie Swirlwind" Well she did followed her brother's intro but he didn't my at all.

"So you're Zeal Amethyst huh? I expect you to be bigger or taller and didn't expect you to be this small. No offence though" Blast was measuring my height with his. It did hurt a little when he said that I'm small but I didn't mind at all after he was still curious about my height. "None taken. Why did you think I'd be taller or bigger?" I asked with a raised brow.

Starlight step forward as he stop our conversation. "Well now, you can have your talk INSIDE the carriage. Don't want to keep my stallions waiting now can't we?" He was waiting for us the whole time. Then we apologize to the guard who was waiting for and got on the carriage. Winkie sat beside me as Blinkie sat beside Blast. Blast is sitting in front of me in the carriage.

After Starlight talks to guards piloting this carriage and replied with a nod. We couldn't hear anything what he just said because we're already in the carriage. As soon as it starts to move, we just waved at Starlight when we passed by him.

"Now where were we?" Blast continued his answer. "Ah yes. If I'm not mistaken. Chief Starlight told me that this pony we're talking about. And that's you Zeal" He pointed his hoof to me. "Was supposed to be a big, scary unicorn with powerful magic" Is he joking around or something? I mean Starlight is a very serious pony. How could he possibly playing around and stuff. "That old pony! He tricked me again!" he shouted and made us confused.

"When I get my hoof on him I'll-*clears throat*-he's been doing this to me ever since I got my job. He's been playing around with me whenever I was serious" Now I can see why he stops our little talk back then. Clever unicorn. Blast gave a long depressing sigh. "Why didn't you tell the other guards about what he did to you" Blinkie encourage him with a little plan. "I did try talking to them. But all I got was them making fun of me instead and thought I was making fun of him" He's good too.

"Okay if he ever talks to me something serious. I'll get my head straight for now on" He said with an angry expression. "So how old are you Blast?" I asked curiously. "You want to know how old? Hmm no pony ever asked me that kind of question when I got my job. I'm 18 years old" he's back to his smile when we first met.

The carriage was still halfway to the train station so we still got time. "So you're that powerful unicorn. Interesting indeed" he said fascinatedly. "Wow the news spread faster than I thought" How did he know that I'm the unicorn. "How'd you know that it's him?" Blinkie asked when Blast was talking to me at that time. "It obvious, purple light? Purple unicorn?"

"Oh yeah. It's so obvious that its Zeal" Blinkie looked pretty embarrassed but he'll get over it as Blast asked a particular question. "So Zeal how are you feeling right now? Anything strange feelings going on lately?" I wasn't sure myself to answer that but I guess a normal one is enough. "I'm just fine thank you for worrying" I answered honestly but he continued.

"Then how does it feel having so much magic inside you? Good? Overwhelming with power?" I don't like it where this is going. "Umm I don't know how to answer that but maybe just a little good?" I turn my head away a little because Blast moved closer to me from his seat. "Oh okay. I get it. You're not very good in showing off your greatness huh? Sorry for asking you there"

He backed away a little to his seat as he looks out to the window, holding up his chin with one hoof. "It's okay Blast. I won't blame anypony for knowing a pony such as myself to have this much of magic. Why did you asked about power?" He then turn to me with a relieve face. "Well there's this group I been joining lately. Do you know about the Black Dragon? I was a member of the Black Dragon"

The room was dead silence. I was very much shock about what he said just now and no words coming out of my mouth. Not a muscle moved but Blinkie broke the silence as he asked him gently. "S-so how did you turn out to be a royal guard? Even though you're a former member of that group" Blast seems happy to answer that. "Glad you asked. Starlight brought me in because I have no idea that the Black Dragons doing dirty jobs under Celestia's light"

"Whoa how old are you when you were in the Black Dragon? How come you didn't know that it's wrong to steal" I asked him with a curious look. "Well Starlight told me that I'm was very young when he found me stealing jewelry in a gem store. When I was a baby, all I remember that somepony took me and raised me as their soldier. But I didn't know that all they want was my wind power"

"Wait what about you're wind power? Is it really that powerful?" Blinkie was very interested by this Pegasus ability that they didn't know. "It's very powerful indeed my friend. But I can't show you right now because it's for emergency only" Blinkie gave a long face and mostly disappointed by him. But I can feel what he's going through right now. Not able to know about yourself is like a missing puzzle in your life.

We're almost reached the train station to Canterlot and somehow all this time I can't get the feeling that somepony was watch our every single move. Then that thought had become reality as the unicorn guards that were carrying this carriage made magical shields to some small bombs coming from the top buildings on both side of the streets.

We all panicked as the carriage stopped moving and several loud popping sounds coming from the outside. It was cloudy outside because the smokes were too thick to see through. The unicorn guards falls to the ground as the cloud was blown away by the Pegasi guards flying. The bombs were actually sleeping gas.

"You guys stay here! I'll be back" Blast told us to sit tight as he flew out of the door. Then they show themselves out of the blue. A bunch of rough ponies from stallion to mares were wearing black clothes coming out from the alley way and getting down from the buildings. There were more than 30 tough-looking ponies outside the carriage, surrounding us in a circle. The guards including Blast are holding down their ground around us.

There were 4 unicorn, 8 Pegasus and the rest were ponies in them waiting for the perfect moment to strike us any seconds. Looking at the front it looks like a few ponies spit paths to let somepony to get through. I think it's their leader or something but I don't think a small filly unicorn with a tiara would be the leader. She was coming through the path made by gang ponies and coming from behind her came in the biggest Pegasus stallion wearing a dark shades.

Fear was filling up my mind but Blinkie was enjoying this because he wants to see Blast 'wind power' and Winkie was clutching down between me and Blinkie. So I gently pat Winkie on the head to calm her down. She's shaking like mad. I'll try my best to think of something to calm her down."Don't worry Winkie. Blast said he'll be back because he know he can handle them. Remember he also said that his power is strong. Okay?" All I get was her nod but still shakes. "Okay Winkie how about this. Whatever gonna happen to us. I'll protect everyone okay?" Now she gave her old usual smiles to me as wel as Blinkie.

**And ... CUT!**

**Okay! This is where I stopped writing because when I read my original fighting scene. It's complicated than I thought it would be. Then I have to re-write everything that includes the fighting scene on somewhere else. On the next chapter. It'll be other ponies I'll be writing for now, it's not just Zeal all the time so see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
